


A Sproutling Story

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, my take on the flowey pot au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the monsters are living happily on the surface except one, and Frisk is determined to change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the start of one of the fluffy fic that I said I'd start working on after Crash. I'm guessing I'll update it once or twice a week

You took out your blunt knife and started working on the flowers around you. Asgore tending to the gardens on the surface daily may have seemed a little extreme to you, but you couldn't deny he had a point coming back to the Underground a month later to tend to the gardens. You took a sip out of the water bottle you brought down and kept working pulling weeds and putting clippings into a compost bag wondering if you were going to be justified in joining the king for this outing. Honestly you didn't know if you wanted to be right or not, on one hand you wanted to know you were wasting a day in the Ruins you could have been in a park, on the other it would be nice to know you wouldn't need to make the trek again.

An hour later you finished up with a few more cuts and thorn pricks than you had coming in and you called Asgore to tell him you were headed back to the castle to help him with his garden and packed up your bag to go. Hopefully you could get back to the surface before nightfall and salvage part of your day. At least next time you would be able to stay on the surface instead of venturing back into the Underground. Then as you were headed out you saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of your eye and you mentally mark a calendar to put aside a day for gardening with Asgore again next month.

***

This time around things were a bit more exciting. Asgore had bought bulbs that grew well in little to no sunlight so they would hopefully flourish in areas that didn't get cracks of sunlight. You weren't overly excited about the fact the plants would be more to take care of soon enough but it was nice to think that the Underground would look nice for anyone visiting. Well that and it would look nice for those who stayed.

You actually got a few good looks at Flowey this time. He didn't talk and he stayed in your peripheral vision but he was slow enough to move out of your direct line of sight you could see a scowl on his face. Part of you wondered if it would be worth talking but once again when it came to speaking in the ruins you couldn't think of anything to say. So you simply finished your work and gave a nod in the flower's general direction before leaving.

***

You liked to imagine you were a fairly patient person thanks to your determination but you couldn't help but wonder if you could be doing more when it came to your third gardening trip back into the Underground. There were sprouts where the bulbs had been planted and you were sure soon enough they would be full fledged flowers, so you watered them and went to prune the other flowers.

“Wanna talk?” You ask before patting overflow into your bag of clippings. “You could insult me if you want.” You put your knife away just in case he thought it was an act, “I mean you can't say worse than you already have to me.”

You sit in silence for what seems like an eternity until your phone breaks the silence and you pick up. Asgore asked if you were ready to head back up and you reluctantly say yes.

***

Month four came and the bulbs had grown into flowers. You took several pictures to show everyone and took a few selfies as well when you noticed him in the back of one of your shots. “Are you in the mood to talk?” You ask as you sit down.

“I mean we've been gone months, you have to be lonely or at least bored.” You shake your head before continuing, “Or maybe not. Maybe I'm annoying you and you're waiting for me to leave you alone. If you want me to all you have to do is say.” You go back to pruning and continue talking, “Or maybe you're just surprised I still want to play with you. I don't know whatever you're thinking, want to tell me.” You continued to wait the rest of your time until the phone started ringing at which point you started to head to leave. “See ya next month Flowey.”

***

You very nearly turned down the trip to the Underground this month. Everyone else was having fun and why shouldn't you, after all everyone was having fun on the surface because of you. Then you reminded yourself they were having fun on the surface because of you and Asriel so you packed your bag with your gardening tools and made the venture yet again.

“School's been going good.” You say out loud mostly for your own benefit. “Mom is a great teacher and the school finally moved into an actual school building instead of just being in our living room.” You pull out a few weeds and continue, “And I've been hanging out with Dad after school, these little meetings gave me great practice gardening. So I mean there's that.”

“Are you trying to gloat?” Flowey asked popping up beside you, “Because you're really bad at it.”

“No!” You are so annoyed by the question it takes you a second to realize just what it means. “You're talking to me!”

“Don't you have anything better to do?” He asks as you try to calm down.

“Do you?” You ask before pulling out headphones to put in.

The flower scowled when you put the first headphone in. “No”, he replied. “Absolutely nothing.”

You pull out your headphone and try not to smile. “Alright then, what do you want to talk about?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update being a bit late. I got sick yet again, which means I've been sick three out of the last four weeks and haven't exactly had much energy. Plus I had some writers block, but here you all are. I'll post a oneshot with Frisk and Toriel in a few days to try and make up it

“Can you still SAVE?” He asks and you sigh.

“Alright, lets talk about anything but that.” You say, “Or um, anything else that is just you trying to figure out if it is worth killing me again.”

Flowey gave a chuckle, “You said anything Frisk.”

You shake your head and think about putting the headphone back on, “Okay, I'll start. How have you been?”

Flowey rolled his eyes before responding. “How about you solve every puzzle in the underground fifty times and realize the only thing you have to do is solve them fifty times more.”

“Bored?” You reply before offering Flowey the headphones. “Are you?” He asked.

“Am I what?” You replied confused.

“Bored. Why else are you coming down here?” He gave a wicked grin before continuing, “I know how it feels, things with your new 'family' get boring and you want to find something else. So you come back to the one person who you weren't able to hug into a happy ending.” He looked annoyed for a second before turning back to a wicked grin, “Well kid, that ain't happening. How about your bring down a few SOULS and I'll fight you again.”

You shook your head and closed your already narrowed eyes, “Nope.” You fiddled with a spade in your hands for a second before turning your attention from Flowey to the bulbs you had planted. “I'm not bored, I just want to do something for a friend.”

“I'm not your friend,” Flowey said.

“I know” you replied before continuing with the bulbs, “I didn't mean you.”

“Asriel wanted to tend to the flowers and he isn't here, so I'm doing it for him.” Plus you were afraid of Flowey trying to attack Asgore again if you didn't venture into the Underground when he did on these monthly trips, but you weren't about to say that. You say, “I'll bring you some books or something so you aren't as bored” before once again putting on your headphones to ignore Flowey.

This just wasn't going to be your month.

***

You placed a sack of books on the ground at the start of your next trip into the Underground. You had no clue what Flowey might like so you mixed plenty of genres into the mix only avoiding human history. Sure you had faith in yourself that you would win this extended battle, but that didn't mean you'd give Flowey anything that could be used as amo against you, your friends, or either of your people.

“So Papyrus found out about half birthdays.” You say pulling out your equipment yet again, “So he decided next month we're having a half anniversary to celebrate the barrier breaking.” You noticed more weeds than normal as you started to work, “So Asgore and I won't be coming down next month since we were invited.” Since you needed a month off to, this was draining.

“Thanks for the books.” Flowey said with something that sounded like actual kindness as he headbutted the sack to be greeted to the contents spilling out, some pages opening in the cascade.

“No problem.” You say as you place your first cell phone next to Flowey. “Just call me up with what books you want to bring me down next time, okay?” He didn't reply and merely continued to look at the books. You'd laugh at how comical it was watching Flowey use his head to turn pages but really at the end of the day you knew nothing was funny about that flower, so you continued to work in silence.

When you finished you packed and looked over your shoulder to say, “See ya in two months” before leaving the Ruins yet again.

***

For leaving the Ruins alone two months everything was pristine. The flowers had all continued growing in their designated areas and there were no weeds to be found. Well nearly every flower was growing where they should be, one of the bulbs you had planted had been uprooted by Flowey who seemed to be dozing in its place.

“Flowey?” You asked as you set down your bag in your familiar pattern. “You alright?” The flower didn't respond and you were split between if you should be worried or if Flowey was just playing a trick on you. You gently poked his top petal which woke him up and you repeated, “Are you alright?” Now that you were sure he could hear you.

“Lets go with that,” Flowey said. “So what do you think?”

“You either wanted to impress me,” you said with a grin, “Which you did regardless, you were so bored this was the last thing to do, at which point I am grateful you helped the garden rather than destroying it, or this is part of some new elaborate puzzle you've set up.” You patted Flowey on the head and he ducked slightly as his roots sank further into the ground.

“How was the celebration?” Flowey asked again and you were seriously beginning to question his motives.

“Nice other than Papyrus' cooking.” You reply as frank as possible.

Flowey paused for a second before replying, “How's he doing?” That took you by surprise.

“Good.” You debate if it is safe to tell Flowey before you decide to go for it thinking if worse comes to worse you could always reload a previous SAVE. “He misses you, the others are waiting for him to make up a new 'imaginary' friend, but he still talks about how he wonders if the flower he talked to made it up.”

“Could he come down next month?” Flowey asks and you are instantly suspicious. It was easy enough to keep Flowey from hurting Asgore when you were keeping him busy clear on the other side of the Ruins, but you weren't so sure you would be able to keep Papyrus from somehow getting hurt if Flowey decided to have some “fun”. Still, there was always the SAVES. “Fine.” You say, “No funny business though.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Flowey said, and you really wanted to believe him just this once.

 


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

College is kicking my butt and that writing is more important than this writing is. So so long


End file.
